1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improving paper strength of paper materials, by treatment with glycoside hydrolase Family 61 polypeptides.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known to use enzymes in the manufacture of paper materials. Examples of enzymes used for this purpose are proteases, lipases, xylanases, amylases, cellulases, as well as various oxidizing enzymes such as laccases and peroxidases.
The effects of these enzymes are wide-spread, e.g. control of various deposits such as pitch, strength-improvement, de-inking, tissue softening, bleaching etc.